percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 2
Author's Note Thesonofneptune101 recruited me to join the collab and write chapter two. *cracks knuckles* Let's get going. ''SonOfZeus1200''''~May the Gods be with you.'' 17:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 2 Zeus was terrified. As he and Metis climbed the slope of Mount Orthys he couldn't keep his hands from shaking. He looked up and saw the black clouds swirling over the dark palace. Metis walked up the mountain side with her head held high. Zeus trudged behind reviewing the story he was to tell to anyone who asked. He was to pretend to be the child of a dryad and Hyperion, Kronos's brother. Rhea had spotted him from high up and wanted him to be the new cup bearer for the titans. And if anyone asked his name was Komistis, which means bearer. The two reached the door of the palace, a guard stood on each side with spears in hand. They allowed Metis in but when Zeus tried to enter the guards crossed their spears blocking his path. He stood there, his heart beating in his chest. Did the guards know who he was? Had Metis betrayed him? Should he turn and run? More questions flashed through his mind before Metis realized her companion was no longer behind her. She shouted at the guards and explained that he was their king's new cup bearer. The guards hastily uncrossed their spears and apologized to Zeus not wanting to arouse the wrath of their king. Zeus stayed close by Metis's side as she walked through the palace. "Metis where are we going?" Zeus asked in whispered voice. "To your chambers." Metis replied. "Tomorrow you will be introduced to the Titan Council. Gaea was right to change your clothes to sneak you into the palace, but you'll need something more presentable to wear." Metis showed him to his chambers which was nothing more than a square room with a bed, a small fire place, a basin for washing, and a chair with a chiton draped over the back. It wasn't much, but it was far nicer than his cave in Mount Ida on Crete. Metis stood at the door way never entering. "Good night Komistis." She said with a sly smile spread across his face. "Good night Metis." Zeus replied bowing to her. Metis exited the room and Zeus was left alone in enemy territory. Zeus tossed and turned that night plagued by thoughts of tomorrow. Finally the thoughts of seeing his mother and retrieving his siblings from his father's belly were enough to calm him and he drifted into sleep. Zeus dreamed he was floating in a dark void. He could hear noises somewhere in the distance and he floated towards them. As he got closer he could make out six figures huddled together. Five were children, the other was a rock. Zeus moved even closer and startled the children. Two of them, boys, stood while the other three, most likely girls, tried to hide behind the rock. One of the boys spoke. "Who are you?" He had black eyes and hair darker than Zeus's. He looked no older than five years of age but he some how intimidated Zeus. He was slightly taller than the boy to his left. The other boy had blue/green eyes and brownish hair. "My name is Zeus, son of Kronos." He began calmly. One of the girls suddenly jumped onto the rock. She had brown almost black hair and eyes that shown with power. "He's the one!" She exclaimed. "He's the one I saw in my dream, the one who is to set us free!" The boys turned back to Zeus. He suddenly realized these were his siblings and he, or at least his sub-conscious, was in his fathers stomach with his siblings. "You are the one who will set us free?" The smaller boy said with disbelieve. Zeus straightened, his eyes flashed and he felt him self swell with confidence and importance. "Brothers, Sisters hear me! I am Zeus the son of Kronos! Before twelve days have passed you shall see the light of day! Breath the fresh, clean air of the world! And when you are free I shall be your leader in the inevitable war that will follow! We shall defeat our father and drive his allies into the netherworld where we shall never have to worry about them again!" Zeus's siblings cheered and roared. Zeus's vision began to blur. He knew he was being awoken. "Fair well my siblings." He said. "I shall see you again." Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Young God Chronicles